


Midday Raid

by RavenLilyRose



Series: Separate, Not Apart [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: "Bones, I've told you, it's not breaking in if I have a key-card." Jim, the moron, sounded resigned and long-suffering, as if it were Leonard who was being unreasonable."If you've got a key-card, then why're you hackin' the door lock?"--Leonard McCoy is quite sure that his best friend is insane.
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, James T. Kirk & Spock
Series: Separate, Not Apart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826005
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	Midday Raid

"Kid, you've had a lot of bad ideas, but this one just might take the cake."

Leonard McCoy was, in spite of himself, very fond of Jim Kirk, and despite his complaining, only resented being dragged along on his adventures about half of the time. Still, this was one of the times that he was sure his friend was completely lacking in both sanity and self-preservation.

Currently, he was sitting on the floor in the hallway of one of the buildings where the Academy staff were housed, peering around a corner, playing lookout for his absolutely insane nightmare of a best friend, and hissing his protest at said best friend.

"Bones, I've told you, it's not breaking in if I have a key-card." Jim, the moron, sounded resigned and long-suffering, as if it were Leonard who was being unreasonable.

"If you've got a key-card, then why're you hackin' the door lock?"

It was a completely reasonable question to ask, despite the indignant look Jim sent at him.

"I've _lost_ my copy of the key-card, and supposedly if I can't keep track of a key-card at twenty-three years old, I deserve the trouble of hacking the lock."

Leonard didn't exactly disagree, but he also wasn't sure he believed the kid. What professor would the kid know well enough that they would give him a key-card.

"Fine, say I believe ya since I see I ain't gonna talk you outa this. Why's it takin' you so long to hack the door lock. Doesn't usually take ya this long."

"Well," Jim bit back a curse. He'd probably run into another obstacle or something like that. Leonard had never claimed any knowledge of hacking or what went into it. " _Someone_ decided that hacking it wasn't enough to make me think about my mistakes, and so programmed it to be really hard to hack."

Leonard sighed internally and took another look around the corner. "All of this for two cups of flour," he muttered under his breath. "Are ya _sure_ we can't just run to the store, Jimmy?" he added in a slightly louder voice.

"Don't call me Jimmy," he responded giving the access pad a harsh jab, "and there's no point in buying more if it's available to us like this," he continued, completely disregarding Leonard's retort of _'Well, quit callin' me Bones!'_ "And anyway," the kid added cheerfully, "The Academy store is closed, so we'd have to go all the way into the city."

Leonard grumbled, but saw that he wasn't getting anywhere, so dropped it. He really didn't feel like getting caught here, no matter how many times Jim assured him that they were doing nothing wrong.

They sat in silence for another two minutes or so, Jim alternately jabbing at the access pad on the wall and the PADD in his hands and Leonard watching around the corner. Finally, Jim let out a sound of triumph, poked at the access pad a few more times in quick succession, and the door whooshed open.

"Alright," Jim said as they slipped in the door, "you can look around a little if you want, but don't touch anything."

The main living area of the apartment was very neat and fairly spartan, most everything right angles and shades of grey or brown. There was nothing out of place, no PADDs, clothes, spare parts, or anything else laying scattered on a table or the floor. The color scheme was dull, and the place looked as if it were a set up in a department store. It was, in short, the complete antithesis of the dorm room Jim and Leonard shared.

Which only made the few exceptions to the rule stand out. Draped neatly over the back of the couch, was a blanket made up of just about every color a person could think of, plus a few more for good measure. Leonard didn't know enough about all that yarn stuff that his Mama and Grandmama liked to know if it was knit or crocheted or something else, but it was definitely handmade. On one of the walls there were a few photos hung, all spaced evenly apart and completely out of sight until you stepped all the way into the room. There was a single potted plant sitting on a small table, and an old fashioned chess set on the shelf nearest the couch.

The room was a study in contradictions, and Leonard would have been happy to study it more, except that the sound of a cabinet door closing in the kitchen reminded him that he needed to supervise his crazy friend. So, with one last look around the room, he made his way through the doorway to the right and into the kitchen.

This room was brightly lit and very clean. It was also, it seemed, better stocked for cooking than the average person kept their kitchen. With the use of replicators being widespread and common, most people didn't bother with keeping a fully stocked kitchen. Some food, definitely, because you never knew when things were going to break down. But raw ingredients for many different types of dishes? It wasn't unheard of, but it definitely wasn't common, and based on the state of the place, Leonard would have guessed the inhabitant to take the most direct and straightforward route, not the old-fashioned and artsy way.

All of the counters were clear, except for a knife block and a fruit bowl. They were a pale grey color, and meshed well with the feel of the room. The sink was empty, and the drainboard had only a glass and a bowl standing upside down to air dry. The cabinets appeared to be made of a light brown wood, and were all closed but one, which he assumed was Jim's doing.

Jim was sitting on the floor in front of one of the under counter cabinets, with his forehead pressed against the wood.

"I'm an idiot," he declared, his tone grandiose even in his self-deprecation.

"Well I've been sayin' than a lot lately. Glad you've recognized it, but what brought this realization on."

Jim laughed. "I didn't bring anything to carry the flour in."

Leonard came to a stop. He hadn't thought of that either. They couldn't exactly just carry it in their bare hands.

Jim sighed. "We can just take the whole container, I guess. Won't need it tonight anyway, meetings over dinner, and all that jazz." He waved his hand vaguely behind him, forehead still against the cabinet door.

"Well let's get on with it," while he wouldn't mind more time to study the rooms, he didn't want to dawdle here any more than was absolutely necessary.

"Yeah, yeah, working on it." Rather than stand up like a normal person, Jim chose to roll back over his shoulder and onto his feet. Why did Leonard hang out with this crazy person again? Oh, right, because he threw up on the kid and then the kid hung on like a limpet and would not be gotten rid of. They were both apparently incapable of normal relationships of any kind.

Jim opened the cabinet that he had been leaning against and pulled out a container of flour which he handed to Leonard. He then closed the cabinets, and opened a drawer, which he pulled an old-fashioned notepad out of. From another drawer, he grabbed a pen, which he uncapped using his mouth and scribbled out a note on the notepad, the pen cap still held between his teeth. The pen was recapped, the page torn from the notepad and set on the counter, an apple snatched from the fruit bowl to hold it down, and the pen and notepad returned to their drawers.

It was surprising how comfortable Jim was in this person's kitchen, which did more than anything else to convince Leonard that maybe Jim was allowed to be here. Usually, even in a friend's kitchen, you had to open several drawers or cabinets before you found what you were looking for, but Jim didn't seem to need to do that at all. He didn't even look into the drawers, just grabbed what he wanted from them while already grabbing something else.

"Alright," he clapped his hands and reached for the container of flour, "we are good to go." He tucked the flour under one arm and reached for another apple. "Want an apple for the road?" he offered Leonard.

Leonard declined, not wanting to take the food of someone he didn't even know. Borrowing some flour was one thing, but stealing their fruit was another. He didn't voice this opinion to Jim, though, 'cause the kid would just have laughed at him.

"Your loss," Jim shrugged, biting into the apple, "C'mon, let's go finish making the cookies."

Leonard followed him out the door, looking paranoically both ways at every junction of halls and keeping to the walls even as Jim strolled confidently down the center of the hall, whistling between bites of his apple. 

He was never doing anything like this again, he vowed to himself, knowing even as he did so that the vow would only last until the next time Jim Kirk danced into their dorm room calling out that he had an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry everyone, Spock is Mr. Not Appearing in this Story today, but his apartment shows up, so that is something.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't tried to write from Bones McCoy's perspective before, so let me know what you think about that.
> 
> Also, the reason that Spock keeps so much real food around is for Jim who still has Tarsus related food issues. I didn't tag Tarsus IV, though, because it is _so_ implied that it's barely there.
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know what you think!
> 
> Make good life choices, be kind people, I love you all!


End file.
